


Hoodies

by Kashika



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, OTPanda, Who needs a reason to write stuff like this anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashika/pseuds/Kashika
Summary: Zitao is looking for his favourite black Gucci hoodie and Seungri isn't helpful, like, at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nero/gifts).



> So this is just some fluffy gibberish with Nero's favourite panda Zitao and my favourite panda Seungri. Written in one session and really just for the fun of it.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Zitao squints, then blinks, then squints again just to make sure but no, his favourite black hoodie was just not where he was sure he’d put it yesterday. With a little pout, he ducked deeper into the shelves of his walk-in closet, digging through a bunch of other hoodies and sweaters and that one hideous thing he’d gotten as a joke last Christmas from his mum where he couldn’t quite bring himself to throw it away. But even a good and thorough and admittedly slightly messy search of fifteen full minutes didn’t magically bring back his missing piece of clothing and so he just huffed, emerging from his wardrobe in little more than comfy sweats and a tank top he’d thrown on after showering.

 

His bare feet padded lightly over the parquet floor, glad for the underfloor heating that allowed him this luxury in the first place, towards the wide space of the living room where he, correctly, assumed Seungri to be.

 

“Hyuuung”, he whined slightly to make his somewhat foul turning mood known, “have you seen my hoodie? You know the black one from Gucci?”

 

Seungri, who’d been comfortably lounging belly-flopped on the couch and scrolling through Instagram, only looked up with a tilt of his head. He seemed to be absorbed in drinking up Zitao’s comfortably clad form for a good three seconds before remembering to answer, frowning slightly. “Which one? You have like five of those.”

 

The younger was certainly pleased that he could have this kind of effect with just sweats and a tank top, however, the answer he received was anything but what he’d hoped to hear. So with a huff, he flopped on top of Seungri, getting muffled protest back while he enjoyed the fact that he could completely drape himself around his boyfriend with room to spare.

 

“My favourite one.” he clarified then, trying to snake his arms around Seungri’s hips but failing miserably due to both of them pressing them down into the cushions now. So instead, he settled for wrapping them around Seungri’s neck instead, placing his chin on one of his shoulders. “You know, the one with the white logo on the chest.”

 

Seungri let out an overly suffering sigh, deflating almost completely flat onto the couch instead of trying to hold himself and Zitao up on his elbows. His boyfriend didn’t seem to mind particularly, simply shifting slightly to adjust and mindlessly starting to pepper Seungri’s ear and cheek and jawline with little kisses. The sigh he gave now was much less suffering and much more pleased.

 

“Why do you even need it?”

 

“To wear it, of course.” Zitao stated matter-of-fact with a voice that left little to Seungri’s imagination at just how _dumb_ a question the younger thought that was. And well, admittedly, it _might_ not be on the intelligent side indeed. But he was on an agenda.

 

“It’s warm enough in the apartment and anway, I like it much more if you show off your nice arms like this.” he thus gave back, running the pad of his finger along one of the aforementioned limbs curled around his neck. Zitao chuckled warmly against his hair, taking his time to bury his nose in it before replying.

 

“You’d like it best if I would run around not wearing anything but that doesn’t mean I will do that either.”

 

“Shame, really.” Seungri got, _rightfully so_ , smacked in the side for that comment, though it only furthered a breathless laugh out of him.

 

“ _Pervert._ ” Zitao laughed along, poking some more because he knew the other was ticklish here somewhere and-

 

“Ah!” Seungri yelped rather unmanly, immediately flinching and starting to giggle at the assault, trying to get Zitao’s hands away from his sides even with his rather unfavourable position.

 

“S-stop _ah god_ stop it, _please._ ” Seungri begged, trying to curl away from the younger’s merciless fingers and dislodge him from the place on top of him while still shaking with laugher. Feeling particularly mischievous however, Zitao just tried harder, rocking a bit on top with Seungri’s fruitless attempts at getting him off-

 

With a groan, he suddenly found himself on the floor, a wheezing Seungri on top of him quickly scrambling away as to bring as much space between himself and those precise fingers.

 

“That was mean, hyung.” he pouted, lifting himself up onto his elbows to see where Seungri had run off to. It wasn’t really far, just the other side of the couch, a cushion protectively held in front of him.

 

“It’s your own fault for tickling me.” Seungri defended himself to which Zitao only pouted, making big, innocent eyes at his boyfriend. He could see his aegyo already working, Seungri’s posture starting to deflate momentarily.

 

“Alright you little brat, come here.” Seungri gave in with a sigh, putting the cushion aside to lend a hand to Zitao still lying on the floor. The younger was about to take it when his eyes fell on the front of Seungri’s hoodie. His eyes narrowed.

  
“Hyung, isn’t that hoodie a bit big on you actually?”

 

Seungri seemed to sense his error, looking down on himself like a kid caught with the cookie crumbs still on their fingers, quickly giving off a rather fake sounding laugh.

 

“And I thought you weren’t that much into Gucci anyway, huh?” he continued to ask, getting up on his own to crawl back onto the couch and back Seungri against the armrest of it.

 

“Something you want to tell me there, hyung?”

 

Seungri seemed to actually consider his chances of getting away with a bluff, the way his eyes skimmed over Zitao’s face not unfamiliar, before giving up with a sigh.

 

“It’s not my fault you smell so good and your clothes are so comfy.”

 

Zitao blinked. “Huh?”

 

He hadn’t expected that.

 

“I said”, Seungri repeated much huskier than before, leaning close to the younger’s face now, which turned Zitao into the one scooting back with heat rising up his face until he hit the other end of the sofa, his boyfriend now hovering over him, “I really love how you smell.”

 

“Oh.” Zitao couldn’t help this not particularly articulate answer coming out, the realisation far too surprising out of the other’s mouth.

 

Seungri, meanwhile, had leaned down slowly, eventually grazing his lips past the corner of Zitao’s mouth and making the younger’s breath hitch.

 

“It’s driving me crazy how good you smell.”

 

He then proceeded to give lazy pecks to Zitao’s cheek and jawline, marking a trail downwards over an exposed neck to nibble on perfectly sharp collarbones. The younger gasped underneath him, one hand coming up to tangle into Seungri’s hair and he smiled faintly to himself before kissing up the other side of his boyfriend’s beautiful throat, back up to a cutting jawline until leaning back just far enough to let his breath ghost over Zitao’s lips.

 

“ _Hyung._ ” said one whined rather impatiently, tugging slightly at his hair to get him to move and he gave in with a little chuckle, closing his eyes before leaning in.

 

If there was one thing he would never get tired of, it was this. The way Zitao would press up against him, trying to pull Seungri closer even if they were already chest to chest, holding onto the older as if he never intended to let go of him again. And honestly, he was completely alright with that. Because really? He wasn’t intending to ever let go, either.

 

Even though he had to, eventually.

 

“Hyung, you’re getting heavy.” it was probably very unromantic to break off their little kissing session like this but Seungri did indeed get a bit heavy. And his back also a bit stiff from the weird angle the armrest was pressed into it.

 

“Sorry.” Seungri laughed lightly, shifting his weight so he was now wedged between the backrest and Zitao, who immediately wrapped his limbs around his boyfriend like an octopus, not even dreaming of letting go just now and instead snuggling close again. Seungri just smiled, putting his own arms around the younger as well and running his fingers lightly through his hair, earning himself an approving hum.

 

“Hyung?” Zitao spoke up after a while and Seungri merely gave a little hum to indicate he was listening.

 

“You’re very huggable in my hoodie, I give you that. I still want it back, though.”

 

Seungri started pouting.

 

“You could just wear one of your other hoodies for today.”

 

“Oh, I intend to”, Zitao grinned, shifting enough so he could pull Seungri a bit closer still, burying his nose in the blonde strands, “but I’ll definitely wear this one tomorrow, when it smells like you.”

 

Seungri started to grin.

  
“I guess I can always borrow a different hoodie tomorrow.”


End file.
